magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Sky Dancers: Episode List
1- "The Sky's the Limit" After their first dance recital, Jade, Camille, Slam, Angelica, and Breeze notice that their headmistress, Dame Skyla had vanished. They find her in an area of High Hope Dance Academy that they'd not explored before, covered with music boxes. They find Skyla, who reveals that a great danger called Sky Clone has returned to attack the Wingdom. The teenagers are skeptical, but Skyla tells them of Sky Clone's origin. He was the brother of Skyla's husband, King Skyler, who sought to take over the Wingdom. King Skyler used the Sky Swirl Stone to destroy Sky Clone's troops, the Horrorcanes, but is forced to sacrifice his life to defeat Sky Clone. Unfortunately, Sky Clone has since returned, and Skyla recruits the teenagers into becoming her Sky Dancers. She gives them the Right of Flight Feathers, which enables them to transform after saying the phrase, "If it is to be, it's up to me!" After transforming, the Sky Dancers fly into the Wingdom to find Skyla's palace trashed by the Imps. The Sky Dancers chase off the Imps, but Skyla realizes that it will only mean Sky Clone's attack will come quicker than she expected. Meanwhile, Sky Clone creates a batch of Horrorcanes to aid him in his evil deeds. Skyla tells the Sky Dancers that each of them have their own special powers. Slam is the first to realize his power, using his control over gravity on Whirl and Twirl. Camille then realizes she has the power to create anything out of clouds. Jade tries to summon her power, but is unable to believe in magic, since her father is a scientist. Skyla tells them they must believe if they are to defeat Sky Clone, and that once they get better at dancing, their abilities will improve. Sky Clone heads for the sky city but the Sky Dancers intervene, which enables Angelica and Breeze to discover their powers of time control and wind control, respectively. However, the Horrorcanes are able to defeat the pair, along with Camille. Slam and Jade attack another Horrorcane, but Slam is swarmed by the Imps. Jade finally summons her power to turn invisible and defeats the Imps. The Dancers come up with an idea to destroy the Horrorcanes by forcing them to run into each other. This forces Sky Clone to retreat after his minions were destroyed. Skyla congratulates the Sky Dancers, but tells them they have much more to learn and flies off, with her students following closely behind. 2- "On Wings Of Song" Unable to agree over their new show's musical theme, the Sky dancers argue during rehearsal. Meanwhile, Sky Clone's three nasty imps steal the magic harp from Skyridium, one of the Sky Kingdom's realms. The Sky Dancers visit the Nether World to try and get the precious harp back. 3- "Broken Stone" Slam and Jade break the stone on Queen Skyla's glove, removing the Sky Dancers' ability to fly. Can they find a way to fix it before Sky Clone destroys the Wingdom? 4- "Getting the Story" An obnoxious reporter with a crush on Breeze accidentally gets brought along to Sky Hive. Can the Sky Dancers save the day and keep their identities a secret? 5- "Lonely Heart" Breeze finds Angelica at High Hope Academy's courtyard wearing a new outfit her parents bought for her. They flirt with each other, but Dame Skyla scolds the two of them. As she walks away, Angelica and Breeze wonder why Skyla was behaving so cold to them. Later that night, Angelica wakes Jade up after hearing music playing from afar. All five of the dancers meet up in the hallways and decide to check out where the music was coming from. They make their way to the Music Room, where they find Dame Skyla dancing alone, as if in a trance. Skyla speaks to Skyler, but then awakens from her trance. She leaves, while the teens try to come up with a way to make her feel better. At the Nether World, Sky Clone gloats about how the anniversary of Skyler's death is approaching. He summons a Horrorcane in order to get the glove from Queen Skyla's hand. The Sky Dancers join Skyla in the Wingdom, where Skyla separates from the group, saying she needs time to herself. The dancers decide to throw Skyla a party for their queen. Meanwhile, Queen Skyla finds the ghost of Skyler, who dances with her. But he soon flees, as the Imps and the Horrorcane attack. They manage to steal Skyla's glove and capture her. At Skyla's party, the Sky Dancers await her arrival. Whirl and Twirl appear, informing the Sky Dancers of Skyla's capture. Skyla pleads with the Imps to not give Sky Clone the Sky Swirl Stone, as he will stop anyone from flying again. The Sky Dancers travel to the Nether World and manage to rescue Sykla and stop Sky Clone, with help from the ghost of Skyler. After the battle, Skyla bids farewell to Skyler, telling him she'll find a way to bring him back permanently. She realizes she won't be alone as long as she has the Sky Dancers. 6- "A Friend in High Places" Sky Clone sends singing Horrorcanes to the Wingdom to disrupt the harmony. Can the Sky Dancers save the day when the Horrorcanes blow them back home? 7- "Dance Jade, Dance" The five teenagers dance in front of an audience that seems less than impressed with their abilities. When the dance is over, Slam comments that he's happy it was a free performance, as they didn't dance very well. Dame Skyla appears and informs them that they'll be trained by Rudolph Fareev, a renowned dancer. The teenagers transform into the Sky Dancers and travel to the Wingdom to Rudolph's domain. Rudolph tells the Dancers that if they do well with him, he'll let them perform in Skyridium. Meanwhile, Sky Clone is busy scolding his minions, but notes that he has a new ally, a traitor in Skyla's Wingdom. He sends Snarl, Muddle, and Jumble to aid his mysterious cohort. Elsewhere, Slam and Breeze are satisfied with their dancing, but Rudolph is unimpressed. He tells Angelica to perform a pas de chat, but is unhappy with her skills. Slam tries to get him to lay off of her, but he refuses and tells them to take a break. The Dancers leave, but Jade stays behind to dance privately with Rudolph. Mumble, Jumble, and Snarl show up as Rudolph dances with Jade. After the dance, he leaves and allows the villains to attack her. He remembers hearing Queen Skyla appoint the Sky Dancers as defenders of the Wingdom, when Rudolph believed he was best-suited for the job. Mumble and Jumble, meanwhile, are getting irritated by Snarl. While they argue, Jade uses her powers to become invisible and defeats the imps. Rudolph is surprised when he enters the room to find the trio defeated. The Sky Dancers show up, and Jade comments that Rudolph's training is what made her win the battle. Later that night, Rudolph flew to a secluded area to meet with the imps. He says to tell Sky Clone that if he can't handle just one of the Sky Dancers, he will take care of them himself. The next day, in Skyridium, the Sky Dancers perform for a large crowd. Rudolph cuts in with Slam and Camille, causing Camille to fall while he spins her. He then kicks Breeze. Jade defends Rudolph from the others' accusations, claiming they're jealous of her because Rudolph asked her to be his partner. Suddenly, Sky Clone and the Horrorcanes show up and attack the civilians. The Sky Dancers, who had left, decide to return to save Jade. Rudolph grabs Jade and hands her to Sky Clone. Sky Clone betrays Rudolph, no longer needing him, and escapes with Jade. Rudolph flies off, wondering what he had done. The Sky Dancers return to the dance hall, but cannot find anyone. Whirl and Twirl fly off, with the Sky Dancers flying close behind. The Imps show up to Rudolph, saying they've found a new friend. Rudolph wants nothing to do with the group, but because of their persistent annoyance, he beats them up and demands to know where Sky Clone is located. Sky Clone, meanwhile, gloats to Jade, who could not believe Rudolph would betray her. The Sky Dancers find the cave and are aided by Rudolph in saving Jade. After the battle, Jade asks why Rudolph worked for Sky Clone. He apologizes, and tells them they're much better humans than him. 8- "Love Lost, Love Found" Jade's long-estranged mother reenters her life the day before Skyla falls prey to Sky Clone's trap at a Skyridium harp performance. Can Jade overcome her turmoil and free Skyla and her friends? 9- "The Last Dance" At the Nether World, a gaseous creature transforms into Sky Clone and demands the Imps to show him to the throne room. The creature is unimpressed with the throne room and starts tearing it apart. The true Sky Clone enters and finds Snarl beaten and bruised, who informs him he did what he ordered. The creature, watching from afar, realizes how easy it will be to fool the rest of the Sky Realm. Meanwhile, at a part at High Hope Dance Academy, the crowd cheers for Camille to dance for them. She takes Slam as her partner, and the pair dance for the crowd. Skyla enters and is surprised at the crowd's reaction to classical music. She commends Camille for adding in a modern dance beat to the music, and invites her to teach the dance for Skyla's subjects in the Wingdom. While Camille teaches the citizens of the Wingdom, Muddle spies on the heroes and reports back to Sky Clone. The imposter reveals himself to Sky Clone and easily defeats his Horrorcane minion. Sky Clone realizes the creature is a shapeshifter. The shapeshifter, Gorp, states he wishes to rule the Wingdom so he wouldn't have to change his shape anymore. Sky Clone declares that they shall work together to conquer the world. Gorp flies to the Wingdom and plots to force the Sky Dancers into wearing his Rings of Nothingness. Camille finds him, but he disguises himself as a handsome man. The pair dances, forcing Gorp to regret his decision to battle the Sky Dancers. Later, Sky Clone scolds Gorp for his failure, but Gorp assures him he will accomplish his task. The next day, the Sky Dancers leave Camille to teach her dance. In town, Breeze notices his grandfather walking by. He chases after him, but discovers the grandfather is Gorp. Slam finds Angelica and Jade and warns them there's a shapeshifter around. He tries to get them to put the rings on, but the true Slam appears. They scare Gorp away and regroup together. Meanwhile, Gorp enters Skyla's throne room where Camille was. Camille and Gorp dance together, and Gorp tries to give Camille the ring. But he stops her from putting it on before it was too late. As the other Sky Dancers show up, Camille reveals she knew he was a shapeshifter. She and Gorp have a tearful goodbye and Camille declares that she won't forget Gorp. 10- "Skyler vs. Skyler" At the Nether World, a gaseous creature transforms into Sky Clone and demands the Imps to show him to the throne room. The creature is unimpressed with the throne room and starts tearing it apart. The true Sky Clone enters and finds Snarl beaten and bruised, who informs him he did what he ordered. The creature, watching from afar, realizes how easy it will be to fool the rest of the Sky Realm. Meanwhile, at a part at High Hope Dance Academy, the crowd cheers for Camille to dance for them. She takes Slam as her partner, and the pair dance for the crowd. Skyla enters and is surprised at the crowd's reaction to classical music. She commends Camille for adding in a modern dance beat to the music, and invites her to teach the dance for Skyla's subjects in the Wingdom. While Camille teaches the citizens of the Wingdom, Muddle spies on the heroes and reports back to Sky Clone. The imposter reveals himself to Sky Clone and easily defeats his Horrorcane minion. Sky Clone realizes the creature is a shapeshifter. The shapeshifter, Gorp, states he wishes to rule the Wingdom so he wouldn't have to change his shape anymore. Sky Clone declares that they shall work together to conquer the world. Gorp flies to the Wingdom and plots to force the Sky Dancers into wearing his Rings of Nothingness. Camille finds him, but he disguises himself as a handsome man. The pair dances, forcing Gorp to regret his decision to battle the Sky Dancers. Later, Sky Clone scolds Gorp for his failure, but Gorp assures him he will accomplish his task. The next day, the Sky Dancers leave Camille to teach her dance. In town, Breeze notices his grandfather walking by. He chases after him, but discovers the grandfather is Gorp. Slam finds Angelica and Jade and warns them there's a shapeshifter around. He tries to get them to put the rings on, but the true Slam appears. They scare Gorp away and regroup together. Meanwhile, Gorp enters Skyla's throne room where Camille was. Camille and Gorp dance together, and Gorp tries to give Camille the ring. But he stops her from putting it on before it was too late. As the other Sky Dancers show up, Camille reveals she knew he was a shapeshifter. She and Gorp have a tearful goodbye and Camille declares that she won't forget Gorp. 11- "Spread Your Wings" At a ski resort, Angelica skis as quickly as she can while Slam, Camille, Breeze, and Jade follow farther behind. A male skier brushing past Angelica causes her to lose her balance and tumble over a rock. Slam and Breeze race off to get the ski patrol while Jade and Camille watch over Angelica. Later, Angelica returns to High Hope Dance Academy with a cast on her broken arm. Slam mentions how they'll miss Angelica in the New Year's Dance Off, which upsets Angelica. In Skyla's office, Skyla attempts to console Angelica. Six weeks later, Angelica prepares to travel to the Wingdom, but is worried that her nearly-healed arm will hinder her flight. The teenagers transform into the Sky Dancers, and Muddle overhears Angelica expressing her concern over her arm to Breeze. He flies back to the Nether World to inform Sky Clone, who excitedly plots to defeat the Sky Dancers. Elsewhere, Jade leads the Sky Dancers in practicing their flight in order to train Angelica. The Imps use a blunderbuss to shoot Angelica's wing while she's mid-flight, causing her to plummet to the ground. Breeze quickly rescues her, but Angelica becomes discouraged. She flies off on her own, and becomes blinded when the Imps use a mirror to reflect light in her eyes. She crashes down by the Tinker's house. Angelica decides to leave the Sky Dancers and the academy permanently. However, the Tinker reveals his newest invention, a machine that fully heals Angelica's arm. Angelica tests it out by flying around, and feels re-invigorated. Meanwhile, Sky Clone sends his Horrorcane to attack the Wingdom. Sky Clone turns into a pack of Terrornadoes and attacks the Sky Dancers. The dancers are unable to defeat the Horrorcane and the Terrnoradoes without Angelica, so Skyla sends Whirl and Twirl to find her. The Imps, however, have been taunting Angelica all the while. They then fly towards the Tinker and attack him. Angelica uses her powers to defeat the three Imps. The Tinker reveals the machine was an empty box and that Angelica had done everything herself. She then returns to the Wingdom to save the others. As Sky Clone starts to finish off the Sky Dancers, Angelica freezes the villains. The Sky Dancers combine their powers, defeating Sky Clone. The citizens of the Wingdom celebrate Angelica, who has decided to stay a Sky Dancer. 12- "Time and Again" The Sky Dancers fool around with the Sky Swirl Stone and accidentally transport themselves to the Wingdom's past, when Skyla, Skyler, and Sky Clone were teens. Will they be able to find a way back home? 13- "Statues" Angelica's all-night partying leads her to sleep through the imps turning all of the Wingdom's inhabitants, including Queen Skyla, to stone. Can she pull herself together to lead the Sky Dancers on a raid of the Nether World for the antidote? 14- "Blue Heaven" At High Hope Dance Academy, the five teenagers train their dancing with Skyla. Suddenly, Skyla clutches her head and falls to the ground. Camille rushes to call a doctor. Whirl and Twirl begin barking loudly, indicating something wrong. Skyla has Breeze and Slam carry her to the music room. She realizes that there is something wrong in the city of Azure, part of the Sky Realm. Skyla notes that the Azurians should be celebrating the festival of the Mermuse. The doctor quickly arrives, and Skyla stays behind while sending the Sky Dancers into the Sky Realm. As the Sky Dancers enter Azure, they noticed Muddle, Jumble, and Snarl threatening a large creature resembling a manta ray. They chase the Imps off and visit the Regent of Azure, Azir. He reveals the creature was the Mermuse, a fabled creature that is said to return the rightful King of Azure. Soon, a cloaked person appears riding the Mermuse and claims to be the King. He strips his cloak and is revealed to be Sky Clone. The Azurians are forced to serve Sky Clone, and battle the Sky Dancers. The Sky Dancers are able to hold their own against the Azurians until the Mermuse defeats the heroes with its song. The Sky Dancers are imprisoned on Azure, which Skyla is able to sense. Meanwhile, Azir laments how Sky Clone is their leader. Sky Clone appears and orders Azir to summon his troops. He plans to use the troops to conquer the Sky Realm. The Imps taunt the Sky Dancers until the Mermuse appears and breaks them free. The Mermuse leads the Sky Dancers to the Nether Realm where they battle a Horrorcane. After escaping from the Horrorcane, they discover a female Mermuse kept prisoner by Sky Clone. They return to Azure and reveal Sky Clone's plot to Azir, who exiles Sky Clone. Queen Skyla, fully healed, appears in Azure in time for Azir to present the Sky Dancers with the Medals of the Muse. Skyla comments on how proud she is of the Sky Dancers. The Mermuses fly way, revealing a baby Mermuse. 15- "The Alliance" None of the girls want to dance with Brandon, an arrogant student assigned to their group for the academy's final paired dance show. This leads to a massive fight between the girls just as the three Harpies of the Wingdom arise from their thousand year sleep to spread terror across the Sky Kingdom. Can the girls stop their fighting in time to save the day? 16- "Forever Love" The Sky Dancers form a plan to bring King Skyler back. How much will this act cost them and the Wingdom? 17- "The Imp's Trap" Slam and Camille give up their schooling for roles in a high budget, big name film. Meanwhile, the imps are left unsupervised, and Jumble goes mad with power. Can the Sky Dancer's best the now haywire Nether World with two fewer members? 18- "Long Live Sky Clone!" Slam's ego threatens to break up the Sky Dancers, while Sky Clone's Maelstrom Mixture threatens to break up the Wingdom. Can blackmail finally give Sky Clone his ultimate dream of sitting beside Skyla on the throne? 19- "Where's My Body?" Sky Clone creates a new invention that can make two people switch bodies. When the Sky Dancers scramble to protect Sky Hive, Sky Clone switches bodies with Slam. Can the Hero of Hip Hop convince his friends that he's not Sky Clone and get his own body back? 20- "The Moment of Truth" Annie has decided to make life miserable for Camille at the Academy. To comfort her Sky Dancer, Skyla tells her about her stormy relationship with Baroness Skyvia. The two cousins finally made up after a long discussion alone together. Skyla urges Camille to do the same. In the Wingdom, curious coincidence- Skyvia’s long-buried jealousy for Skyla resurfaces at this precise moment, provoked by a minstrel’s odes to Queen Skyla. Skyvia goes to the Vortex and plots with Sky Clone to take over the throne. The Sky Dancers, summoned to the Sky Kingdom by Skyvia, quickly fall into the trap Sky Clone sets up for them and Skyvia poisons Skyla. Skyvia takes advantage of the ensuing panic to appoint herself Skyla’s regent until the Queen recovers her health. The Tinker, however, manages to get Skyla back on her feet. Once the Sky Dancers escape from Sky Clone, they help the Tinkerer to expose Skyvia’s wicked plans. Back on Earth, Camille finds Annie and suggests they perform a dance together. First startled, the young girl then agrees, and they become friends. 21- "Heartbreak" Devastated by her latest break-up, Camille buries her sorrows in comfort food. In the Sky Realm, Sky Clone gets hold of Azure's Organ and puts it out of tune, allowing him to control the population. Can the now slightly out of shape Camille free them in time to prevent war? 22- "Troublemakers" Breeze invites the Sky Dancers to his tribe's celebration in the desert. Angelica flirts her head off, but Breeze puts her off. Meanwhile, in the Sky Kingdom, the three imps disguise themselves and create havoc in each realm, leading each sky city to close its borders. 23- "Dark Star" The Academy's Christmas show is delayed when Sky Clone attacks the Wingdom with the Sky Swirl Stone's legendary, malevolent counterpart. All the Sky Dancers are neutralized except Camille, whose disapproving parents are waiting at High Hope. Skyla eventually sneaks away from the school's audience to challenge Sky Clone to a duel, Stone against Stone, Good Vs Evil. 24- "Slam Bang" Slam falls in with Brandon and aids him in wreaking havoc on the academy, leading to their expulsion. The Sky Dancers leave without Slam for the Wingdom, where Sky Clone manages to steal the Sky Swirl Stone. When Slam finds out that Brandon was paid by a rival academy headmaster bring him to their school, he races back to High Hope to try to help his friends. 25- "Treasure Cloud" When High Hope Dance Academy is destroyed by a hurricane, Skyla has to find a way to pay for repairs. She brings the Sky Dancers to the Wingdom to retrieve money from the royal treasury, only to find that the Wingdom is broke. An ancient map leads them on a treasure hunt to find the funds they need, but Sky Clone is determined to beat them to the prize. 26- "The Purple Tide of Skyridium" Sky Clone goes to Skyridium and forces the local population to build him an immense pyramid to replace the Den. The Sky Dancers and Skyla try to put a stop to Sky Clone, but he uses a terrifying new weapon against them - a giant purple Horrorcane exhaling poison gas! Additionally, Slam and Breeze get into an argument about using a field full of wildlife for a concert. 27- "The Operation" During a performance at the High Hope Dance Academy, Angelica slips and hurts her knee badly. She undergoes emergency surgery but has to wait for the surgeon to know whether or not she will be able to dance again. The Sky Dancers take turns to remind her of past adventures to keep her spirits up. Category:Sky Dancers Page